Soulmates
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Sara has seen first hand how much soulmates can hurt you. But when her soulmate is someone unexpected, will Sara take the risk of meeting her soulmate?


Soulmates. They're everywhere. In the media, in children's books, practically everywhere. Sara had never really believed in soulmates. Not after Laurel and Tommy. Sure, they existed. Sure, they were out there. But sometimes the person that you're destined to be with doesn't have enough time to be with you. Hell, is there ever enough time with your soulmate?

Laurel met Tommy early in her life. They were still in school. Sara watched as Tommy and her sister grew closer, before, on Laurel's sixteenth birthday, Tommy Merlyn appeared on her wrist. Laurel had never been happier. Their father was another story. He didn't trust Tommy all that much, due to his reputation for partying, but slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he had accepted Tommy into their life.

Tommy and Laurel were doing well. They were happy, and so Sara was happy. She eagerly awaited her own sixteenth birthday, when she would find her own soulmate. But a month before Sara's birthday, disaster struck.

It was a drunk driver. He wasn't paying attention to the road, and he swerved and hit Tommy. He died on impact. The driver got to live. What kind of fucked up shit was that? Laurel had spiraled into depression and had even started drinking. Sara hated it. She hated how quickly and how hard her sister had fallen.

Sara found out her soulmate's name. She never wore short sleeves after that. She had seen that if you fell for your soulmate, you couldn't stop, and when they passed you by, you wouldn't stop falling. Sara never wanted to meet her soulmate.

Years passed. Laurel was doing better. She had stopped drinking and had found a steady job. Sara had just moved out of her house, and in with her good friend Felicity. Felicity was watching the news when it switched from some story about penguins at the national zoo, and to an arrest warrant. Sara wasn't really paying attention until a familiar name was uttered. Sara's blood ran cold.

 _Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, notorious criminals Captain Cold and Heatwave, were apprehended by the police today. Snart's sister Lisa is supposedly involved, as she was spotted at the scene of the crime. If you see her, please report her to the police._

"Wow, things are getting wild in Central City. I've got a friend there, I should see if he's okay... Sara, you okay?" Felicity looked at her roommate with concern. Sara shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's crazy, all those metahumans and all that. Weird," Sara said. Felicity nodded slowly.

"...Yeah, it is. Hey, are you sure you're okay? Because you're starting to sound a little bit like me when I talk to Oliver, and you don't usually, so..." Felicity trailed off.

"I'm fine, Felicity. Just need some rest," Sara said. Felicity nodded with a smile.

"Alright. You need anything, you know where to find me," She said. Sara nodded, heading to her bedroom. Leonard Snart. Her _soulmate._ He was a criminal? Of course, it had to have been the truth, everyone, even criminals had soulmates, but... it just made sense that those soulmates would be other criminals. Not Sara. Especially not Sara.

"Well, now at least I don't have to distance myself from him. I'm not going near a criminal," Sara said. She then remembered her high school days. She had been a bit of a criminal back then... She frowned. She wasn't going near this guy. No way.

* * *

Felicity had asked Sara to come along to meet that friend of hers in Central City. Barry something, a forensic scientist. Apparently, Felicity thought that she would like him. He was nice enough, but the way he rambled was reminiscent of her roommate. She understood why the two of them were friends. They just clicked. Sara sighed, listening to them catch up in their awkward way. Suddenly, she stood up.

"I've got to get some fresh air. I'm heading out for some coffee at Jitters. You want anything?" She asked. Felicity nodded.

"Get me a Flash," She said. Barry laughed.

"Yeah, me too," He said. Sara nodded.

"Sure thing. Be back soon," She said, stepping outside. She walked down the street quickly. It was kind of cold out, and she had forgotten to bring a coat. She quickly arrived at Jitters and stepped into line. She was almost at the front of the line when the door swung open. In stepped two men in coats and goggles, holding ray gun type things.

"Down on the ground, or I'll burn this place down," The one closest to Sara roared. Suddenly, it clicked. That was Mick Rory, also known as Heatwave. That meant...

"Cool your jets, Mick. We just need all your cash..." Leonard stepped forward. Sara looked up. She found herself strangely and unwillingly attracted to the man. She frowned. She was not getting involved with a soulmate, least of all this soulmate.

The barista quickly handed the pair the money they were asking for. Leonard smirked, turning to leave. His eyes met Sara and he paused, but his expression never faltered. He stepped toward Sara, but she didn't flinch.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, lovely. What's your name?" He asked. Sara blinked, coming up with something on the spot.

"Felicity," She said quickly.

"Well, 'Felicity', that isn't what your shirt says," Leonard's eyes flickered down to Sara's shirt, and her eyes quickly flashed down to it too. She groaned internally. It was the shirt she'd gotten for getting her black belt in karate, the customized one with her full name on it. Her eyes met Leonard's and he smirked.

"Business card, Mick." He reached a hand behind him, never looking away from Sara. Mick grumbled and pulled a business card out of his pocket, slapping it into Leonard's had. Leonard pulled a pen from the counter and scribbled something on the card. He dropped it in Sara's hand, and then turned away, followed by Mick. Several people glanced at Sara, but she didn't notice, too busy reading the card.

It was a business card with Leonard's name and his phone number inscribed on it, along with a scrawled _Call me -Len._ Sara shook her head, standing up. That was when the police got there.

* * *

The police were hell to deal with, and it was a few hours later when she made it back to Barry's house. Another woman opened the door, smiling at Sara.

"You must be Sara Lance. I'm Iris, Barry's girlfriend. Are you okay? I heard you were at the coffee shop that was robbed," She said. Sara nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," She said. Iris nodded understandingly.

"Of course. I've been involved in quite a few of these sort of things, and they never get any less exhausting. I can make you a cup of tea, since you probably didn't get that coffee earlier," Iris said. Sara nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," She said. Iris smiled warmly.

"No problem, Sara. Make yourself comfortable," Iris said. Sara settled down on the couch, reaching her hand into her pocket and tracing the letters on Leonard's business card. She sighed. She had never had a problem with keeping herself away from this mysterious soulmate before, but now that there was a face and a person to go with that name, it was extremely hard. Iris came back with the tea.

"Where are Barry and Felicity?" Sara asked. Iris looked up.

"Barry had to head down to the CCPD, and Felicity tagged along. They should be back soon," She said. Sara nodded again.

"Thanks for the tea, Iris," Sara said. Iris smiled warmly.

"It's really no problem. Sara, if you don't mind, I've got an article to finish up. If you don't mind... I don't mean to be rude, but..." Iris trailed off. Sara shook her head.

"Oh, it's not rude at all. Go ahead," She said. Iris smiled once again.

"Thanks, Sara," She said, standing up and heading out of the room. Sara pulled Leonard's card out again. She looked down at the number and the scrawled writing. Maybe not everything turns out like Laurel and Tommy. Some soulmates... work. Like Oliver and Felicity. Like Iris and Barry. Like... Laurel and Tommy before Tommy had died. Was it better to lose your soulmate after having had them, or to never even have the special bond? Sara shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was definitely better to lose your soulmate after knowing them. Otherwise, it's like they don't exist.

Sara pulled out her phone, tapping out Leonard's number. She hit send and put the phone to her ear before she can think better of it. One ring... two rings... three rings... maybe he's not going to pick up. Then there's a crackle on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" It's Leonard. Sara smiled.

"Hi, this is Sara Lance,".

 **This is a little OOC, I know, but I got two hours of sleep last night and just got this idea. I'll probably rework this later. Until then, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
